


Levi Ackerman x Male!Reader x Eren Jaeger

by riv_of_the_ravioli_squad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_of_the_ravioli_squad/pseuds/riv_of_the_ravioli_squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a yaoi fanfiction...the yaoi happens later on <br/>This is a love triangle...and maybe something else <br/>If you have any feedback or suggestions feel free to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks Hanji

It's been yet another boring day of high school. My first two classes were fairly boring and non of my fiends were in any of my period one and two classes. As soon as the bell rang I quickly made a beeline for the door. I stopped at my locker quickly before heading outside to meet up with my friends. We usually eat lunch outside unless it's raining,snowing or too cold, but today was actually a pretty nice day. It wasn't too warn outside and the sun was tucked lightly behind some clouds so it wasn't a very bright day.

"Oh hey, Y/Male/Name" Armin says waving me over towards where the others were sitting.

The last available seat was beside Eren, our usual lunch table always got over packed with people. Today Sasha, Connie, Historia, Mikasa, Armin and Eren were at the table.

"How was math today?" Histoia asks gazing my way

"Same as it always is" I say 

all she does is lightly laugh

"Where's Ymir today?" I ask, Ymir and Historia tried to keep their relationship a complete secret.

If I remember correctly the two of them managed to keep it a secret for about two months in first semester. I don't know exactly how their secret got exposed, but it just happened, I think Ymir told me. It was already pretty obvious I mean Ymir never shuts up about Historia, but I guess that's what love is.

"I'm not sure, I don't think she's here today" She says looking around as if Ymir might jump out and scare her any second now 

"Y/Male/N are you not eating today?"Mikasa asks 

"No" I reply

"Why not?" she asks 

"I left my lunch on the bus" I say 

"Again?" She says shaking her head 

it's true, this is the fifth time that I've managed to forget it on the bus

"Would you like some of mine?" Mikasa says offering me half her sandwhich

"No, thank you I'm good" I say waving my hand lightly 

"Geez I though I was forgetful, but Y/Male/N really takes the crown" Eren says beside me 

"Wooow thanks Eren" I say lightly punching him in the shoulder 

"What it's the truth" he says with a large smile 

"Hmfh" Is all I reply with 

"So, Armin how was science" I say changing the subject 

"Well Hanji blew another hole through the roof" Armin says 

"Didn't Principal Erwin tell Hanji to stop doing that?" Eren asks 

"Yeah, but Principal Erwin is a softie" I say 

Everyone nods in agreement. I have Dr.Hanji's science class fourth period with Mikasa. Hanji is always trying to make all these experiments and such. A week ago Hanji tried to make this experiment that would make this light show type thing in the class room...Hanji ended up setting fire to our recent tests...luckily, because they were destroyed by the teacher Principal Erwin said that everyone in the class got 100%. 

"Y/Male/N, Earth to Y/Male/Name" Eren says waving his hand in front of my face 

"Huh?" I say blinking 

"Oh man, we thought we lost you" Eren says laughing lightly 

As soon as He said that the bell ran. Everyone scattered, except for me.....I like to take my time, also I'm really lazy. 

"Y/Male/N" Someone yells behind me 

I quickly turn around to see Hanji running towards me.... then she trips sending all her books flying into me. The force of it knocks me to the ground.

"Hanji!" A monotone voice calls 

"How many times have I told you not to run while carrying books" The person steps into my view, It's my French teacher 

"M-Mr. Ackerman?" I question....I was not expecting to see him 

"Are you okay?" He says kneeling down to look into my eyes

"Hmmm, you're not responding....You took a pretty bad hit to the head" He says lightly reaching up and brushing some of my H/C hair out of the way

"I-I'm" I had began, but winced lightly at the pain,Mr.Ackerman began to trace the exact spot where the book had hit me 

"Don't say anything" He says standing up and holding out his hand 

I take it without hesitation, he helps me to my feet 

"Let me help out" Hanji says walking to Mr.Ackerman's side 

"Thanks Hanji, But you've done enough please go and teach your class" Mr. Ackerman says walking away, and brining me with him

"But where are you going??" Hanji yells after us 

"*sigh* Where do you think Hanji" Mr. Ackerman say not even looking back at her running off 

"Y/Male/N Please keep your head straight, you don't want to cause any further strain on yourself" He says lightly looking into my eyes before turning away

I don't know why, but that caused me to blush.

~Thanks Hanji


	2. Embarrassment, Miss.Ral and other stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

"Come on Y/Male/N" Mr. Ackerman says holding the door open 

He wants to walk me to the nurses office, see I have no problem with him walking me to the nurses office.....It's just the way that he wants to go about it. I'm having trouble walking on my own so he has to put his arm around me to be my support, meaning that in order to walk fast I have to lean in to him...I don't want ll the kids at our school to see that.

"Mr.Ackerman.." I say

"Yes, Y/Male/N?" He says stopping to look at me 

"Can we just wait a moment?" I say pushing off of him for a moment.

"Why?" He asks 

"It's just...well...it's just that" 

"Y/Male/N, hurry up before I carry you to the nurses office" he says showing his usual angry expression 

"P-Please don't do that" I say holding out my hands in front of me so he couldn't grab onto me 

"And why's that?"

"Because... Because it's embarrassing" I say feeling my cheeks turning red 

"Hmmm, well I suppose we can wait out here for a moment if it's that big of a deal to you" He says leaning against the wall 

The bell for classes ran a few minutes ago so a while more and I should be able to miss running into Mikasa, Armin and Eren 

"We're going now" Mr. Ackerman says putting his arm around my waist an pulling me through the door 

After about a minute of hallways we're almost there.......

"Y/Male/N?" A voice calls from behind me....that voice belongs to none other than Eren 

I turn my face towards Mr.Ackerman to avoid seeing Eren 

"Go to class Jaeger" Mr.Ackerman says in a very intimidating voice 

All I can hear now is Eren's foot steps walking away.

Finally we made it to the nurse office.

"Miss.Ral?" Mr.Ackerman says knocking on the door 

"Come right in, and Levi please call me Petra" Miss.Ral says standing by the door with a closed eye smile 

"I brought Y/Male/N down" Mr.Ackerman says walking me over and helping me sit down on the bed there 

"Y/Male/N what seems to be the problem that Levi had to escort you all the way here?"She says lightly sitting on the bed with me while Mr.Ackerman stood leaning against the wall

"Hanji tripped and threw her books into me, one of them hit me pretty hard in the head. Mr.Ackerman walked me down here for my safety" I said 

Miss. Ral lightly nodded.

"Well that was smart thinking from Mr.Ackerman" She says smiling towards Mr.Ackerman 

"Okay, I'll be right back with the proper things" She says standing up. she opens the door enters and closes it behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Mr.Ackerman moved across the room to sit in the chair that was right in front of me. Usually he couldn't care less about everybody. I mean there is that whole rumour going around that him and Miss.Ral are in a secret relationship.....But why is he still here, the usual Mr.Ackerman would've left Hanji to walk me here, he would do it to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Levi says lightly waving his hand in front of my face

"Are you and Miss.Ral together??" I blurt out. My eyes open wide in shock at what I just said. I put my hand over my mouth

Mr.Ackerman just sighs "No, no we're not" He says crossing his legs 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that I~" 

"Listen, It's okay" He says 

"Levi don't you have a class to teach?" Miss.Ral asks re-entering the room

"No, I don't have a class to teach this period, next period I do" He says Looking away from me 

*TIME SKIP* 

So, turns out that I might have a small concussion. 

"How do you think the other students would like a day of no work?" Mr.Ackerman says turning to look at me 

At this point we were back in his classroom with twenty minutes left until the class even started. Mr.Ackerman was at the front of the class erasing things on the board.

"I think they would like it, I know I would" I say returning his gaze 

"well, that settles it" He says 

"Mr.Ackerman, why are you being so nice to me? N-not that it's a bad thing or anything, it's just really out of your character" I say 

He just quietly finishes erasing the bored before walking over to me

"Isn't it obvious?" He says leaning down so that our faces are just a few inches apart 

I feel my face turning warmer and warmer. He starts moving closer to me....HE WANTS TO KISS ME?!??! His lips almost made contact with mine until there was a knock at the door. Mr.Ackerman quickly turned and moved tot he door...Principal Erwin.....saved me? Wait that makes me sound like a dick. It's just that I didn't want anything to happen at school, I mean I do like Mr.Ackerman ah Levi. Wait after an experience like that what do I call him now?

"Oh there he is" Principal Erwin says 

"Mr. Smith" I say 

"Please Y/Male/N like I tell everyone else, please call me Principal Erwin" He says smiling 

"I just came to tell you that Miss.Ral told me that you had to miss science because you were with her. Therefore you wont have to get a note or call your parents." He says 

"Oh! Thank you" I reply 

"Yes, it was no problem. No reason a student should get in trouble for being injured" Erwin says 

I just nodded as a reply 

"Oh Levi I need you to come with me" Erwin says as....ah..Levi exits the room with him

*TIME SKIP*

Mr.Ackerman sure has been gone a long time, just as I think that none other than Mr. Ackerman enters the room. The bell rings a few minutes after the other. I have last period French with quite a few of my friends. As each of them entered they gave me a small wave. Soon Eren, Armin and Mikasa entered the class I sit in a desk group with them. Mikasa sits in front of me, Armin sits beside her and Eren sits beside me.

"Where were you?" Mikasa says sitting down

"Hanji threw her text books into my head" I say moving my head to show the bandage 

I look towards Eren who turns away from me..................

 

 

(This is a random area to end this but whatever)


	3. What?

"Really?" Eren says beside me 

"Yeah, as soon as all of you left Hanji came running out and smacked me in the head with her books." I said 

Eren is now looking at me 

"So, that's why Mr.Ackerman was escorting you in the halls" Eren says

Wait.....was Eren jealous?? 

"Yes, he was just taking me to the nurses office" I say with a slight smile

"Oh, okay I though something else was going on" He says smiling 

*TIME SKIP*

After a while of being able to completely fool around in the classroom, Eren jabs me lightly in the side.

"Hmmm, Hey what is it?" I ask looking in his direction

He hands me a note:

'hey, would you like to come over to my house tonight and study for the French test tomorrow' that's all the note says 

After reading it I nod lightly and Eren reply to my answer with a cheerful smile.

Levi has a test every single Friday, I usually don't study for them at all and usually end up getting like 70%. I really like going to Eren's house though because then I don't have to take the bus, also he lives really close so it's not that far of a walk. I usually always stay the night whenever I go over to study so I don't have to walk alone in the dark, it's not I have any parents waiting for me at home.

Just then the bell rings to end the school day. Eren walks me to my locker and waits for me to pack my things.

"Don't forget your French stuff" Eren says 

"wasn't going to" I say...I was totally going to 

I quickly zip up my back pack and sling it over shoulder while I grab my jacket and hold in my arms.

"Good?" Eren says 

I nod and Eren closes my locker for me. We headed up to Eren's locker, to our surprise Mikasa nor Armin were anywhere in sight. I didn't say anything because Eren continued on like nothing was going on....oh yeah, pretty sure they had some club thing to go to. I stood consumed in all my thoughts and didn't even notice that Eren had completely finished with his locker. 

"Ready to go?" He says turning and smiling at me 

I just nod.

"That's strange it was so warm before" Eren says 

We had both stopped to put on our jackers because the wind randomly picked up and it got incredibly cold...it was only February so I guess this kind of weather is acceptable.

"Strange" is all I say nodding 

*TIME SKIP* 

"Any more verb conjugations and I'm going to kill myself" I yell out in Eren's empty house 

"Y/Male/N calm down it's not that bad" Eren says 

I looked at Eren and rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Don't do that" Eren says lightly shaking my shoulder.

"I'll do whatever I want" I say sticking my tongue out at Eren

Just then he tackled me to the floor and was pretending to beat me up. at this point he was straddling my thighs as he stopped and looked down at me.

"What is it?" I ask looking up at him

"Y/Male/N I-" He starts but suddenly stops

He brings his lips down to lightly connect with mine

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. I Love you~

He disconnects his lips from mine.

"Eren..."

"Y/Male/N....I need to tell you something" He says slightly looking away while blushing 

I don't know what to say in this current moment of time so all I do is just nod.

"Listen...It might be too late to tell you something like this...but I just wanted you to know that...I..well..um...I like you....I love you" He says bringing himself to look in my eyes.

"Eren..I~" I had begun to say but he just put his finger up to my lips 

"I don't want you to say anything, I just wanted you to know that I have loved you ever since we met on that rainy day." He said reaching down to lightly hold my hand 

"I remember the day so clearly" He says looking down at our hands "That's the first time I ever saw you cry, I always thought that you were really strong, well not physically....but emotionally. You never let anything bother you, until that day." He says putting a strand of my hair behind my ear "I'm glad I had Mikasa with me, because I was never going to be able to take all of those guys by myself...I never got a change to ask you..but why were they beating you up?"

"It...well...it was about something really stupid...basically they were picking on me because...because I don't swing the straight way" I say looking away

"That's okay, because neither do I" He says with his usual goof smile 

That made me laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks his smile still plastered on his face 

"Because I think your smile is beautiful" I blurt out blushing lightly and turning away 

"That's okay" He says leaning in and kissing me on the cheek "Tell me something though....Was I your first?" He says 

"My first what?" I ask...clueless seems to be the thing for me today 

"Your first kiss"

"Yes" I say blushing harder

The blush grows even deeper when I remember that I could have possibly had my first kiss with my teacher........Mr.Ackerman........I don't know if I'm glad that it ended up being with Eren. Just the Eren quickly moved my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Mikasa and Armin will be home soon." He says 

Eren lives with Armin and Mikasa, but both of them are usually out until the later hours because they attend some club thing.

"We should probably get ready for bed" He says as if everything that just happened...didn't happen 

*TIME SKIP*

I quietly sit on the left side of Eren's bed, with my feet hanging off. Just then the light turns off and weight is applied to the right side of the bed. I'm just about to turn around and lay down, when Eren wraps his arms around me and pulls me down so my back is facing his chest.

"ERE~"

"Shhhhhhhhh you're being too loud, y'know there are other people in this house too" He says nuzzling the back of my neck 

"H-hey stop that and go to bed Eren" I whisper 

"Okay okay I will" He says pulling the blankets up and wrapping his arms loosely around me 

I don't know why but I like this, it's weird because I've never really thought of Eren in that way...but this...whatever I'm feeling right now....is the same feeling I had when Mr.Ackerman almost kissed me...Could this be? No, It can't be...I mean I've never had feelings like that before...and to have it for two people just seems ridiculous...

*TIME SKIP* 

After battling with my thoughts for a while, I'm for a while I'm finally able to drift off to sleep.

 

(Eren POV)

"Y/Male/N" I say lightly to see if he is still awake.

No reply.

I look around, my room for a little bit...there is a beam of moonlight coming through the curtains illuminating my room slightly. It's enough for me to make out Y/Male/N's feature slightly. The way his H/C hair frames his face reminds me of something in movies. Never in a million years would I ever think that I would be in this situation with someone so beautiful...I sigh lightly...If it was never for that day he and I might never have known each other really existed. I remember the scene like it was yesterday.

(TIME FOR SOME BACK STORY)

It was Tuesday, right after school and I was walking home with Mikasa...mostly because it was raining and she had an umbrella...I had forgotten mine at home, like usual. We were in the middle of a conversation about one of our classes when I heard someone yell for help. Mikasa and I both exchanged look of worry before dropping the umbrella to go see what was going on. When we got there we say Y/Male/N on the ground taking a full beating from a bunch of the assholes at our school.

"No ones going to help you, because no one care" One of the guys spat at him 

I turned to Mikasa "We have to help him" 

She nodded in agreement and we immediately sprang out and engaged in conflict. They all ran off...mostly because they were scared of Mikasa, but I like to think it was because of me. 

I turned around to see that Y/Male/N had stood up. As soon as I had fully turned around he ran straight into me and embraced me, tears were falling down his cheeks so hard he was almost chocking on them.

"It's okay" I said embracing him back and stroking his hair 

He pulled away lightly to look at me. his tears were starting to stop, but just the sight of him made me want to cry...he looked so hurt...I could feel my heart beat quicken when I made eye contact with him, as he stared into my eyes with his E/C ones.

"A-are you s-sure" He says whipping his eyes, then returning his eyes to look directly into mine 

At this gesture I blushed.

"Yes..I'm sure" I said embracing him again 

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

I didn't know the emotion I was feeling at the time, but as soon as I got home that night I realized that I left something with Y/Male/N...something I'd never thought I would ever leave with anyone....I let Y/Male/N take my heart with him...and even to this day he still has it.....

I think more about all the memories Y/Male/N and I have together...those sweet memories are my lullaby for the night as I fall asleep thinking about them

 

(Sorry if that was really cheesy......................sorry)


	5. Ummm...

"Ugh..Eren...That hurts" You shout out holding onto Eren's shoulders 

"It won't hurt after a while, you'll get use to it" He says 

"I know, I know but it still hurts"

"Y/Male/N come on, we've only been doing this for five minutes"

"But still" I cry 

"Listen you could be dying instead" He says 

"But still"

"Y/Male/N They're literally just squats" Eren says walking away from me 

"No, come back, I need you to be my support" I say walking after him

He shakes his head while laughing "You can't even do squats" he says 

"Hey, put it this way..the worse I am the more time you get to kill" I say attempting to persuade Eren 

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY THAT'S THE END OF THE TRAINING YOU CAN ALL PROCEED TO YOUR LOCKERS THAN HEAD HOME" The coach yells from the from the bleachers

Around this time of the year everyone starts getting ready for the big athletic event, and such. I'm not really a big fan of exercise, so I really dislike this. I let out a sigh waving goodbye to Eren and the gang before heading off to my locker.

I quickly grab my things knowing that if I take too long I'll miss my bus. Just then someone's binder breaks and their paper goes everywhere. Knowing that they would be embarrassed I quickly turn around and help them clean up the mess. After that I close my locker and shut the lock. I quickly make it to the exit and out the door. I start running for my bus stop....but I'm too late...the bus is driving away...if I had been a second earlier I would have made it. Giving up I sit down on the bench letting out a sigh. I'll just have to wait for the next one. I quickly check the times and realize that the next bus doesn't arrive until 11pm.

"I could go to Eren's" I say to myself, but quickly scrap the idea when I remember that Eren is joining Mikasa and Armin tonight at their club thing....

It's too far to walk as well so I just decide to sit there.

After what felt like two hours passed by a car pulled up. I looked up to see who it was just as the driver was getting out.

"Mr.Ackerman?" I say to myself 

He closes his door and quietly walks over to me.

"What are you doing?" He says looking down at me 

"I missed the bus so now I'm waiting for the next one" I say looking up at him

He sighs before walking back to his car, he quietly opened the passenger door

"Get in" He says nodding towards it 

"No, that's~"

"I said get in" He said in an intimidating tone 

I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked over. He took my back pack from me, and put it in the back seat leaving me with just my jacket. He looked at me for a moment then motioned to his car.

"Sorry" I said quietly getting in 

He closed the door behind me, walked around and got in the driver seat. He started the car and went on the road.


	6. This is what you do in the bathroom (I'm running out of titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST READ IT

I quietly turn on my side. As soon as I had begun to actually wake up I realized that I was laying on something soft...I don't remember the couch being this soft...I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with the sleeping face of Levi. He's sleeping on his stomach with his head turned towards me. A quiet sigh escapes from his lips, which makes me blush. He always looks pretty angry, but I this moment in time he actually looks really peaceful.....wait a minute...how did I get up here? I quietly sit up and gaze around the room sunlight is just lightly peaking through the curtains...for some reason Levi picked black curtains to put all over his house.

"Beep beep beep" The alarm clock sounded on Levi's side of the bed

I heard him quietly grumble before he sat up and turned off the alarm clock. He looked at me confusion all over his face.

"Good morning brat" He grumbled before getting out of bed

He quietly stretched.

"Your uniform is hanging up behind you" He said without turning around

When I turned my head to look at my uniform he sat back down on the bed.

"Umm...Levi?" I said bringing my left hand lightly to my chest

"Yes?" He said turning to look at me

"Did you...um...well..did you...carry me up here?" I ask looking at his blanket

"Yes." He says

"When?" I ask looking up at him

"I'm pretty sure I arrived back home a little while after you fell asleep." He says turning to look me in the eyes "I didn't want you sleeping on the couch, because it's uncomfortable. So I carried you up here, then returned downstairs to finish the laundry."

"O-oh thank you" If he carried me that, would mean that he would have to carry me all the way up the stairs...I guess Levi is stronger than I thought

"Hurry up you brat" He says lightly pushing me before he got up.

Oh yeah, I still have school today...well, at least it's Friday

"Mr.Acker~.....umm I mean Levi" I say standing up and grabbing my uniform

"mmmhm" I hear him groan from outside the room

"Am I getting a ride with you?"

"Unless you wanna walk" He says walking down the hallway to the bathroom

I quickly put on my uniform...see I have this issue, I am hopelessly unable to tie tie's so I'm just going to ask Levi to do that.

"Hey brat, if you need a tooth brush I have an extra one in here" Levi calls from down the hall

"Okay, also I need you to help me with something" I say walking to the bathroom

"What do you need?" He asks handing me a tooth brush

I blush lightly at Levi's appearance. He has his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest, and his pants are still undone.

"I need help tying my tie" I say accepting the tooth brush and in return handing him the tie

"Did you never learn how to tie one of these?" He asks looking at me in confusion

"ummm no, I never did" I say lightly rubbing the back of my neck

"Here I'll do it after you brush your teeth" He says turning away to finish brushing his

I don't object and casually brush my teeth (A/N I have no clue on how to make brushing your teeth seem interesting in any possible way) after a while I decide that my teeth have had enough cleaning and run the tap to spit out the tooth paste.

"Y/Male/N look this way would you" Levi says behind me

I lazily turn my head, only for Levi to move closer to me pushing me against the counter.

"L-Levi" I say as I can feel my cheeks turning red

"You look so cute when you're nervous" Levi says, our faces are so close I can feel his warm breath on my face

I tried to move away from him out of embarrassment, but he stopped me and pulled me in for a deep kiss, my eyes opened wide in shock but I soon melted into it. We both pulled away only to allow ourselves to rejoin again. Levi licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I accept. Soon I feel his hot tongue exploring my mouth. I gripped onto his shirt trying to hold onto the kiss as long as possible. I suppose he realized this and pulled away from me to stare into my eyes as I caught my breath.

"You could call in sick today" He says

I nod my head quickly, and Levi brings our lips together again.

(A/N short chapter again I know, but the lemon is in the next chapter so..yeah)


	7. Love me some lemons....and other stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST READ IT

((A/N: Eyyyy yo I bet you thought I was dead, in reality I've just been doing homework and listening to music...probably lost like half my audience, but who the hell cares, it's time for the needed lemon in this story)) 

 

Levi slammed me into the wall with a kiss, currently we were at the outer wall of the bedroom. This is currently how we've been travelling down the hall way. We had managed to discard most of our clothing and I was currently in my my unbuttoned white shirt and underwear, and Levi was just in his underwear. Our tongues moved in sync with each other as he explored the inside of my mouth. We broke for a quick breath before he brought my thighs around his waist lifting me up the wall. I gasped quickly not expecting that to happen. Levi quickly got back to business and brought his heated tongue to my neck tracing my collar bone and making his way across my neck. I bit down on my tongue refusing to let my moans come out, it just seems too embarrassing to me. Levi pressed me harder into the wall.

"Why are you holding back" He breathed against my skin "I want to hear your voice" 

After he had said that he quickly made his way to kissing down my neck, sucking my neck as he did so. I couldn't hold back any more as he hit my sweet spot earning a moan from me. I could feel him breathe against my skin before he began to abuse that spot, biting, sucking, licking = more and more moans from me, satisfying him. I arched my back rubbing our erections together causing him to moan.

"Dammit!" He whispered taking a moment to get his bearings against my heated body

He made his way a bit farther down my body quickly moving moving his tongue over one of my nipples. making me whimper in pleasure again knocking my hips together and grinding out erections again causing us to both moan out. Levi continued to lick my nipples turning them into hard buds, I could do nothing but moan and whimper at this point signalling to him that I had become putty in his hands. Brought my hands through Levi's bringing him into a kiss. Levi suddenly pulled me away from the wall leading me to the bed not breaking the kiss. He tossed me on the bed and stared at me for a moment before making his way to me...he's probably looking at me like that, because I look like a mess. 

It didn't take long for Levi to get to the point where he had removed my underwear and left me completely exposed to him except for the white button up shirt. Levi slowly make his way to my lower half teasingly licking my member to see if he could get a sound to escape my lips...which he got one. he licked all over teasing me constantly, before he gave one last lick causing me to arch my back. My breathing had begun to sound like I was in the middle of running a marathon. He looked up at me giving me a teasing wink before completely taking in my member into his mouth. I began to cry out and held onto the sheets tightly as Levi roughly bobbed his head up and down, my pleasure was starting to reach it's limits, causing me to cover my eyes with my wrists to hide from my embarrassment. Eventually with Levi's treatment and the pleasure I had received before I came filling, Levi's mouth. To my surprise he swallowed all of it. He sat up and I did too slowly uncovering my eyes.

"Listen" He breathes holding onto the back of my head "I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this, I want to be the only person, you understand that?" He asked looking directly into my eyes 

I nodded in reply and he brought me into another heated kiss. He pulled away and put his fingers in my mouth. 

"Lick" He said 

I obeyed and tried my best to be maybe the littlest bit seductive....I guess it worked because I could see him blushing. After a while he pulled his fingers away and laid me down again. I didn't know what was going on until I felt his fingers push their was into my entrance. It felt weird at first, but soon I was getting a lot of pleasure from it. After a while he removed his boxers revealing his fully erect member. he rubbed it a bit allowing some pre-cum to form as a. then he loomed over me. I knew exactly what was next and gripped the sheets. He pushed roughly into me. Making me yell out in pain.

"It's so tight even though I stretched it" He said looking down at me 

"I-it's my first t-time" I breathed out getting used to his size 

He nodded down at me.

"Well, I'm going to move now" He said 

He slowly began to move his hips. it hurt at first but after a while I got used to it.

"Harder!" I yelled practically begging him 

And that's exactly what he did. He began to speed up his pace. I could hear him lightly moaning over my loud ones. I could feel my member becoming hard again and he took notice and gripped it. He began to match his rubbing with his thrusts, and I soon came again, it went all over my lower abdomen. I could feel myself tighten around him and soon he came too with one final thrust into me emptying himself inside of me. He quietly pulled out and collapsed beside me letting the two of us catch our breath, before he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. I just woke up and yet i felt so tired, I quietly drifted off to the sound of his heart beat.

 

((A/N eeeyyyy yo finally here all of you go, sorry if it was really explicit, or lacking I was rushing))


End file.
